Second Chance
by Drummers
Summary: Severus Snape goes back in time to retrieve a lost person; he proceeds to put them under his guardianship... Post-OotP
1. Chapter One: The Plan

A/N: Okay, so this is my second real attempt at a larger, more serious piece of HP-fanfic. Don't blame me. It's all JK's fault.  
  
So, this is it. No explanation, really. And you're still reading. Good. Read on, and prepare for much Snape.  
  
SPOILERS: beware, this is in a post OotP setting, and if you are one of the three people on this planet, who haven't yet read the book, stop reading here, or go on at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
"Pssst, Harry!"  
  
Someone was whispering something from the bushes, as Harry was making his way back to Privet Drive, via Wisteria Walk. Harry looked round to see who was daft enough to hide in the rhododendrons like that.  
  
It was Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"Oh, hello, Dung," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing there?"  
  
"I was trying to get your attention," grinned Mundungus. "There's something someone wanted me to give to you."  
  
Harry looked puzzled at this cryptic way of putting it. "Who wants you to give me what?"  
  
"Can't tell," said Mundungus mysteriously. "You'll see." He handed Harry a piece of folded parchment. "Don't read it 'til you're home," warned Mundungus, before he Disapparated with a pop.  
  
Harry was very, very puzzled now.  
  
As soon as he had reached his bedroom in 4, Privet Drive, Harry unfolded the parchment. It turned out to be a letter in a very neat and slightly familiar script. It was very small and narrow, and written in black ink.  
  
'To Harry Potter,  
  
Go to meet me in the same spot Mundungus Fletcher used to give you this note, tomorrow, ten in the morning. Pack your school things, but leave them in your bedroom. Take only the most necessary things with you for a stay away from home that could last up to a week.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
S.S.'  
  
Harry had to read the note at least five times before its message got to him. 'S.S.' though? Would - no, could it be Snape ? Why would Snape want a secret meeting with him? Where would he take Harry? What was all this about?  
  
Harry decided it wouldn't hurt to go, as Mundungus had delivered the message, and therefore it couldn't be anything illegal, now could it?  
  
Not one of the Dursleys paid him particular attention when he left the house the next morning at ten to ten. He walked briskly through the bright sunny morning, whistling quietly.  
  
It took him under five minutes to reach the rhododendrons, and as soon as he had arrived, he heard, "Get over here," hissed from within the heavy and close foliage of the large rhododendron.  
  
Harry wormed into the shrub, crouching slightly, and took a look around as soon as his eyes had gotten used to the relative dark. The first thing he saw was Severus Snape, his Potions Master, standing in an uncomfortable bend-over position, his head tilted up to look at Harry.  
  
"Morning, Potter," said Snape bluntly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to meet teachers in large bushes.  
  
"Morning, Professor," Harry returned the greeting, trying to read from Snape's face what he was up to. He didn't get any wiser there; Snape was as closed as a jar on one of the shelves in his office.  
  
"Before I tell you what in Merlin's name this is about," grunted Snape, "would you get over here? Now?"  
  
"Eh," said Harry, stepping forward. He never got to finish his sentence, because Snape grabbed him quickly by his arm, and did something that made the world revolve around them. Harry closed his eyes as soon as he felt his stomach decided it was time to throw his breakfast out again and waited until he felt firm ground beneath his feet again.  
  
"Hey," he said, after opening his eyes and looking around, "we're in Grimmauld Place!"  
  
"You must be joking," muttered Snape, as number 12 suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You have a gift for deduction, did you know that, Potter?"  
  
Harry thought it best to ignore Snape's biting sarcasm as they entered the house.  
  
It was strange to enter the place again, after having spent so much time there in Sirius's company. Harry gulped. He wouldn't meet his godfather here, ever again. He fought back the prickling feeling, itching at the corners of his eyes.  
  
Snape led him to the kitchen. As they passed the stairs to the upper floors, Harry heard commotion from up there. He was puzzled. There had never been so many noisy visitors to Grimmauld Place before.  
  
All this bustle was soon explained as they entered the kitchen.  
  
Round the large, oak table sat a great number of people, who were all unfamiliar to Harry, except the man in their very middle.  
  
"Remus!" exclaimed Harry, overjoyed at the sight of him. Remus Lupin looked up quickly, saw Harry and hastened towards him.  
  
"Harry," said Lupin, as he stopped in front of him. "Harry! So good to see you! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay," said Harry, smiling broadly. "Who are all these people?"  
  
Lupin grinned proudly and looked behind him, at the large group still discussing something. "They are, you could say, my 'little project'. They're all werewolves, under the influence of Wolfsbane Potion. Upstairs are the vampires, who need relative dark." He looked at Harry's stunned face for a moment, then added, "They're a bit noisy on the moment, I've noticed. They're in a slightly festive mood, I guess, celebrating a new guest."  
  
"But - why - " Harry stuttered, still amazed at the sheer number of Dark people stuffed into the house.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Voldemort doesn't much like werewolves and vampires, as they're regarded as half-men and half-women," he said. "Dumbledore sees their value, and would like to offer them something good. So far, we've been able to provide them with food, shelter, and, most importantly, respect and certainty."  
  
Harry nodded. It made sense. In a way.  
  
"But that's not what we are here for," sneered Snape behind him, reminding him of the Potions Master's presence. Harry turned around to face him.  
  
"So what ARE we here for?" he asked. He was surprised to see Snape first looking up questioningly at Lupin, who nodded, before he answered Harry's question.  
  
"We are here to do something Dumbledore would normally not approve of," he said, in a low conspiratorial sort of voice. "In fact, he would never approve of it."  
  
"What is it he wouldn't approve of?" asked Harry, immensely curious.  
  
Snape and Lupin leaned in closer, and Snape dropped his voice to a whisper. "Lupin and I are going back in time, as younger versions of ourselves, to go and pick someone up from our first year at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's head was spinning and he squeezed his eyes closed. "Wait a second," he said slowly, thinking it all over. "You mean to say you're going to change back to kids, then go back in time and pick someone up from there to take them back to this time?" He looked back up at them.  
  
Snape and Lupin nodded simultaneously. It was a strange sight.  
  
"Who? And why?" asked Harry after some time.  
  
"You will see in due time," answered Snape, looking down on Harry again. "Let's just say it is someone who needs to be taught."  
  
Harry was still as puzzled. "How are you going to do it, and when?"  
  
"With a few complex potions Severus is brewing. They should be finished in some two days," answered Lupin.  
  
"Actually," corrected Snape him, "more likely tomorrow."  
  
"Ah," said Lupin.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by an eruption of noise in the hall.  
  
"What the - " started Snape, turning sharply on his heels to face the door.  
  
The door flew open with a BENG! Lupin raised his eyebrows, incredulous. The explanation soon followed, as the Weasley family plus Hermione and Tonks entered the kitchen.  
  
"What is this?" cried Molly Weasley furiously. "Who are all these people?"  
  
"They are my guests," said Lupin blankly, shocked at her outburst.  
  
"They have no business here," said Mrs Weasley, possibly even angrier now.  
  
"They are my guests," Lupin repeated with emphasis. "This is MY house now."  
  
Everyone went silent at this statement, quietly remembering why and how it had become Lupin's again. Mrs Weasley swallowed, completely subdued. "I'm really sorry, Remus," she whispered, one tear rolling down her cheeks. "I should have thought better."  
  
"It's okay," said Lupin soothingly, forcing a smile. "Perhaps I should have warned you."  
  
After everyone had calmed down, the Weasleys were introduced to Lupin's guests present in the kitchen. They all moved a little closer together, so the additional ten people could sit somewhere in the vicinity of the table.  
  
Snape had meanwhile quietly retreated into a corner, watching the proceedings with a closed and dark expression on his face. Harry knew he must feel like an outsider. He approached Snape cautiously, and stopped when the Potions Master had slowly turned his head into Harry's direction.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" he asked quietly, bitterness in his eyes and voice.  
  
"I thought you must feel kind of left out," Harry said conversationally.  
  
Snape snorted. "And what if I did? Would it be any of your concern?"  
  
"Not really," acknowledged Harry, shrugging.  
  
"Well then," said Snape, a bit quieter, but now with a threatening gleam in his eyes. "Why don't you run off to join your little family, then?"  
  
"I think I will," said Harry, angry and slightly disappointed, though cursing himself for expecting any other reaction from Snape. He turned around and went to sit with Ron and Hermione, not looking at Snape again.  
  
Snape continued to glare at Harry for a moment, then swept out of he kitchen.  
  
Harry was back down in the kitchen again that morning very early. He knew the were people would all be gone, as it had been full moon that night, but he didn't find the kitchen empty.  
  
At the table, his back to him, sat a young boy with shoulder-long black hair, wairing Hogwarts robes. He was fidgeting around with something Harry couldn't see.  
  
"Er, hi," tried Harry. The boy - evidently some years younger than he was - spun around in his chair, his eyes large, his wand pointing directly at Harry's heart.  
  
"There's no use for that," Harry said quickly, and the boy lowered his wand, frowning at Harry.  
  
"What are you doing down here this early, Potter?" the boy asked. Harry blinked. Could it be -  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry managed to say, gaping at the boy, who sneered back at him.  
  
"What had you expected?" he said. "His granny?"  
  
"N-no," mumbled Harry, uncertain of what he'd expected.  
  
Professor Boy Snape briskly got to his feet and walked around his chair, looking at a small bottle of potion. Harry noticed the child version of Snape only reached to his shoulder. He couldn't have been older than eleven.  
  
"The Time Track Potion is finished," said the boy Snape, not looking up at Harry, who still had his mouth open in awe. "There appears to be not enough for me AND Lupin to go back and forth in time, returning with - ah, someone else." Snape had cautiously steered clear off the identity of the person who he was supposed to be picking up in history.  
  
"You're going alone?" Harry said, feeling utterly stupid at having done so only seconds later. Bad Harry, he thought. You shouldn't be asking the obvious.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "No," he said, rolling his eyes, and Harry's jaw dropped again. "I will be escorted by my Aunt Clara, alright?" Harry closed his mouth again. Boy Snape was exactly as sarcastic as Professor Snape.  
  
"Expect me back in about two to five hours," Snape said, now turning earnest. "Don't tell Arthur and Molly Weasley," he added. "They would not approve of it, either."  
  
He popped the cork of the little bottle, and raised it to his mouth with slightly shacking hands. He took a gulp, popped the cork back on, and turned to Harry, his eyes slightly large with something Harry thought could be fear.  
  
Slowly, Snape started to fade, from his feet upwards. The last thing to disappear were his wide eyes, still looking directly into Harry's. Then, with a small pop, he was gone entirely.  
  
It took Harry some time to get back to his senses before the rest got downstairs.  
  
A/N: Okay! That's the very first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Reviews are very welcome!  
  
Next chapter: Snape will be returning with his protégé, Dumbledore won't like it, Snape will take rash decisions (which he had so obviously made on beforehand) and everyone is shocked. Find out more in our next episode! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Boy

A/N: Wow, I was surprised to see I already had a few reviews for the first chapter! Go readers!  
  
Okay, disclaimer: Blame JK for bloody everything that's good about this story.  
  
SPOILERS: The spoiler-alert still counts. Bust off if you haven't read book 5.  
  
All left to say is, have fun. It starts getting a little bit more interesting and a little more. Serious.  
  
~*Second Chance*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Boy  
  
It was deep into the night and there were still people in the kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld Place. They were gravely silent, though.  
  
The were-people had gone out to find more of their kind, which was very convenient for the other users of the kitchen. The Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt waited quietly, all the time looking at the only people seated at the large table. On one side sat Harry and Lupin, on the other sat Dumbledore.  
  
"As long as you know I didn't tell anyone but you," Harry told Lupin defiantly, not looking at him, but gazing furiously at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was apparently too deep in thought to notice Harry's glare.  
  
"I know, Harry," said Lupin hoarsely, his head hanging down in defeat.  
  
As a clock somewhere in the house stroke three, there was a sudden shimmer in the air just before the kitchen door. It didn't take long before two boys had materialised, the one supporting the other.  
  
The boy supporting the other - who hang limply and unconscious on his shoulder - was obviously Snape. As soon as he had completely materialised, his eyes widened, then quickly narrowed, flashing from Dumbledore to Harry and Lupin, and back.  
  
"Headmaster?" he asked sharply, softly lying the other boy down on the floor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
It was the first time in two hours Dumbledore moved, as he slowly turned around to gaze solemnly at Snape. Harry gulped. He'd always thought Dumbledore's disappointment was the worst thing you could get from the wizened Headmaster.  
  
"As soon as I was informed of your undertaking," said Dumbledore, resentment in his tones, "I went to seek you out. But you had been faster than I could have imagined." He paused, then said, "Severus, why?"  
  
Snape stiffened. "Because," he simply answered.  
  
"Why didn't you let me stop you?" asked Dumbledore quietly. "You usually let me stop you before you do rash deeds. Why not this time?"  
  
There was an odd gleam in Snape's eyes as he searched his robes for something, not looking away from Dumbledore. "Because I didn't want to be stopped," he said, holding up a small vial of potion. He un-corked it and took a gulp.  
  
His face twisted in disgust as his body started to tremble all over. Slowly, he started to get back to his normal height and age. He only opened his eyes when the trembling had stopped, to find that the Hogwarts robes had not grown. He pointed his wand at them, muttered something, and they changed into his usual, adult-sized black robes.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore, radiating grief, "this doesn't change the position you're in. You have still done something against my will, something you know I greatly disapprove of."  
  
"I know," said Snape irritably, kneeling beside the boy to examine him. "And frankly, Headmaster, I don't care. The fact you didn't like me doing it, made it even more irresistible."  
  
"I would still be against it if someone else had done it," pointed Dumbledore out.  
  
Snape scowled. "I thought YOU were the one preaching about second chances? All *I* am doing is practicing what YOU preach."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, then asked, "Severus, whose side are you on?"  
  
"Now you are asking," said Snape, a hint of malice in his voice. "Actually, I am on my own side in this case. In all cases," he added. He lifted the boy's limp body off the floor and got up.  
  
"Are you leaving, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, now sounding a little dangerous.  
  
"No, not just yet," said Snape, also very unpleasantly. He turned to the Weasley-corner, which had been very quiet throughout the scene. "I will find out who spilled," Snape hissed at them.  
  
To everyone's mild surprise, Molly Weasley stepped forward. "I did it. I told him," she said, looking Snape directly in the eye, daring him to do something. Snape just blinked at her blankly.  
  
"I won't try to find out HOW in Merlin's name you knew," hissed Snape maliciously, his eyes narrowing. "You will, of course, know, in time, what I do with people whom I thought my friends, and who suddenly betray me."  
  
"Is that a threat, Severus?" asked Dumbledore mildly.  
  
"Perhaps," said Snape, his eyes still locked on Mrs Weasley, who hadn't flinched.  
  
"And now for something completely different," said Snape, turning back to Dumbledore. "Seeing this boy is only eleven, nearly twelve, he needs a guardian." Lupin looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but Snape stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Since I was the one who came up with the idea and concocted the potions necessary, I will take full responsibility for him," he went on. "He will live with me, eat in my rooms, and I will mentor him. He will not be Sorted into any of the Houses."  
  
"That's - I think, Severus - you," protested Lupin, standing up from his seat. He gathered his thoughts and said, "You know as well as I do that it wouldn't work. He hates you."  
  
"Ha!" said Snape triumphantly. "Not yet. I've taken him away in his fifth week in school, and we hadn't really met before that time."  
  
Harry had suddenly a great interest in the boy hanging limply in Snape's arms, covered slightly in the folds of his robes. The boy's face did look somewhat familiar.  
  
"Is - is THAT Sirius?" he whispered, not knowing whether he would like the answer to be positive or not. Lupin turned to Harry, paler than usual, then glanced sideways at Snape.  
  
"It is," answered Snape, still a hint of triumph in his voice.  
  
There was a certain feeling of shock and awe spreading like a wave through the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice. "But why would YOU want to give Sirius Black a second chance?"  
  
Snape looked at Kingsley for a moment, his eyes barely visible behind his hair, a slight smile twisting at his thin lips. "Because he never had the chance to crawl on his knees to tell me he was sorry. He ruined my life and I his. It is pay-back time."  
  
Everyone seemed somewhat taken aback by this notion.  
  
"I knew it!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "That's exactly what I feared! That's why I told Professor Dumbledore! You don't really care, you couldn't really care about him! You do this for your own profit only!" Mr Weasley put an arm around his wife to sooth her, and she burst into tears on his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps," said Snape again.  
  
"Severus, I don't want this to change anything about your normal position as a Hogwarts Professor, although I'm much inclined to throw you out for this," Dumbledore suddenly spoke up. "I couldn't miss you, though. You're the best, and one of my most trusted advisors." He added fondly.  
  
"Then we have an agreement," said Snape, trying to give the Headmaster a hand, but failing, in fear of dropping the boy. "I will take care of the boy and stay your Potions Master."  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, slightly beaten. "But, Severus, do be as kind to him as you possibly can?"  
  
Snape grinned maliciously. "He's mine!"  
  
A/N: Okay, so this was slightly shorted than the first, but still, faster updated than I could think. Next chapter: Black back in Hogwarts. Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter Three: First Days On Hogwarts

A/N: I'm very sorry it took so long to update this story. To be honest, I've suffered from a minor writer's block and lack of time. I still know where I want to take this, it's only taking a little longer than expected. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves with the rest of my stories. I've found that OneShots and short stories are my stronger side, but I'll try to keep updating this.  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter Three: First Days on Hogwarts  
  
Soft light fell through a gap between the heavy velvet curtains in Severus Snape's guest quarters. It was eleven in the morning, and the sun was finally turning its path to the right side of the castle.  
  
In the large four-poster in the middle of the room lie a small shape, seemingly lost in the sheets and blankets. Four pillows were strewn across the bed, and the small person lie between them.  
  
Snape himself came into the room, his robes rustling softly. He stopped on the doorstep to watch the mop of dark hair just visible above one of the blankets. He stared. Blinked. He was not certain what this sight did to him, but he was suddenly reminded that he was dealing with a very young boy by the sight of the small, white, left hand protruding from somewhere under the sheets.  
  
He took a few careful steps forward, trying to keep his robes from rustling too loudly, afraid to wake the boy up before he could get a closer look.  
  
When his shadow fell over the bed, the boy moaned slightly and turned in his sleep. Snape could now see his face. It was smaller than he had thought, and pointy and white. Small freckles were visible on the boy's nose, which pointed slightly upwards, as if in defiance. All in all, if Snape would have wanted to, he could have called the boy pretty, were it not for the fact that he envied him.  
  
Loathed him, even.  
  
Snape started at his thoughts, and sank down onto the bed. He was interrupted in his musings by the boy, who had woken at the sudden sinking of the mattress.  
  
He sat up sleepily, yawned and stretched himself. Snape couldn't help watching in amazement. It was an odd thought for him, and he knew it, but the sight of the boy invariably made him think that life was some sort of miracle. Something magical, mysterious... He shook the thoughts off him.  
  
"Uh," said the boy, blinking against the light. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," said Snape shortly, quickly getting up from the bed. "Get up quickly. Today, the other students arrive." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir," the boy said, jumping out of bed quickly.  
  
"Oh, and Sirius," Snape said, turning back, "just this time I will consider to allow you to sit at dinner with the rest of the students. If you show good behaviour."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Sirius said, his face brightening up, saluting. He rummaged around for his clothes and got dressed quickly.  
  
"Teeth!" he heard Snape's voice from the next room. With a sigh, he took up his toothbrush to brush his teeth.  
  
They spend the entire afternoon around the edge of the forest, searching for herbs Snape needed for Potions. Sirius enjoyed being out a lot, and sometimes wandered off to chase a butterfly. He was always called back by Snape almost instantly.  
  
Hagrid and Dumbledore watched them from a large wooden bench in front of Hagrid's hut, while they were sipping tea.  
  
"You think it good, Headmaster?" Hagrid asked, squinting at the two dark figures, one frolicking around, the other bowing down to look at something, a basket dangling from his arm.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore, pouting slightly. "I do not think it good at all. But such is Severus's plan. And you know Severus, Hagrid, once he has a plan..." His voice trailed off as he watched the boy chase another large butterfly and bump straight into his guardian. He sighed.  
  
Hagrid looked around at his Headmaster. "You think I should 'ave a word with 'im?" he said. Dumbledore shook his head. "But what are yeh goin' ter do about it then?"  
  
"Nothing," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly as he now turned to Hagrid. "I think this might even be beneficial to both of them and us, but only if Severus lets us give him advice now and then. After all, he is no parent." Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"Nah, he ain't really," he said, offering Dumbledore some self-made biscuits.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with voices and excitement. Everyone anticipated Dumbledore's speech after the Sorting Ceremony was over. It did not take long; the Headmaster rose from his seat and everyone fell quiet, except perhaps a few at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Dear students," Dumbledore began. "It does me great pleasure to have all of you back in one piece. Before I start this year and this feast officially, I would like your attention for a few things.  
  
"First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to all students. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has an expanding list of all objects now prohibited to be in your possession. This includes a large number of products from the Wizard Wheezes catalogue." Quite a few older students groaned, and Dumbledore paused to smile.  
  
"However, if these objects are not in your possession when you walk through the corridors, I will be the last to object." Filch scowled at this news. His temper had taken a turn for the worse now that everything was back to normal and there was no prospect of Umbridge returning.  
  
"I would also like to introduce our new teacher Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Benighty." It was Snape's turn to scowl. Professor Benighty was a kind looking man in his fifties, with a large, chocolate brown moustache, big, hairy eyebrows and slightly hollow cheeks.  
  
"Last, but not least, I would like to introduce a first year student who has not been Sorted, and who will not be Sorted, on the explicit wishes of his guardian, Professor Snape," Dumbledore went on, a slightly unhappier note in his voice. He gestured to the small boy sitting next to Snape. He was looking curiously at all the faces, turned to him about as curiously. "He will be attending first year classes," Dumbledore went on, "but he will not sleep in a first year dormitory, nor will he eat most meals here."  
  
There was a murmur among the students. Snape glared around murderously, daring anyone to speak up about it. Harry did not like it at all, but there was little he could do. Sirius seemed to genuinely pleased with all the attention, though. On closer look, Harry thought, he looked even quite healthy, as if he had been out a lot in the past two weeks. It puzzled him.  
  
After the feast, everyone slowly left for their common rooms and dormitories. Snape took Sirius down to the dungeons without speaking to him.  
  
When Sirius had undressed and stepped into his bed, he said, "Why can't I eat in the Great Hall?"  
  
Snape was contemplating his answer for a moment, tucking the boy in. "Because you are an outsider, like me," he said. "You do not really belong to a group anymore."  
  
It was not the full answer, and Snape knew it. He wanted Sirius to be more unbiased than anyone else. If any generation had a chance on building a peaceful world after the Dark Lord, it would be those of Sirius's current age. It was also a twisted way of getting revenge, but he was unwilling to admit that.  
  
"Can I please have a friend, sir?" Sirius asked, looking up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes. Snape could not prevent a small, lopsided grin to appear on his face.  
  
"I will see if I find anyone fit amongst the students," he said, turning to leave the room.  
  
Pondering over the request, he could come up with three students he would allow in Sirius's vicinity.  
  
A/N: well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it sufficiently. Next chapter: who IS Sirius allowed to talk to? 


End file.
